The responsibility of the Department of Veteran Affairs is to provide excellent medical care to those who have served their country in the Armed Services. The Office of Research and Development within the Department of Veteran Affairs is concerned with improving medical care of Veterans through better understanding of the basic components of disease, the clinical manifestations of conditions requiring medical treatment, the understanding and improvement of health service delivery, and the science of rehabilitation. This application requests support for shared instrumentation that provides critical infrastructure to researchers seeking to improve Veteran health through each of those mechanisms. The research community at the Providence VA Medical Center has a long history of excellence in each of these domains. From the biological bases of cardiovascular disease, to the careful characterization of psychopathology, to the Center of Innovation for Long Term Services, to the outstanding Rehabilitation work for mental and physical disorders the Providence VAMC has been enormously productive in the area of Veteran-centric medical research. Consistent with this history of excellence is the requirement for cutting edge research infrastructure to serve this productive research community. Accordingly, this application requests support for scientific instrumentation that may further extend the impact and innovation of numerous VA researchers. The instrument that we are seeking support for is a microarray reader to replace aging, outdated technology currently in use. This equipment allows for the assessment of specific genetic and epigenetic variation in a cost-effective manner. As this machine will replace obsolete equipment (no longer supported by the manufacturer), it will fit seamlessly into our existing workflows. Obtaining this new equipment would position us to complement efforts of the VA-wide Million Veteran Project (MVP). That is, the MVP relies on the clinical data in CPRS, whereas the PVAMC genomics lab allows examination of the same kind of genetic variation in samples from those who have participated in controlled trials. By leveraging the massive MVP observational data with local controlled studies, we increase our chances of successfully identifying genetic targets that will eventually point to improved therapeutics for our Veterans. Examples of studies that will benefit from the proposed equipment include Dr. Tracie Shea?s study of PTSD, Dr. Primack?s studies of suicidality, Dr. Phillip?s study of the neural bases of psychopathology, Dr. Wu?s study of health service utilization, and numerous other minor users investigating conditions critical for Veteran health.